Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex, and further, have been designed for use in a wide variety of communications environments. Demand continues to rise among the subscriber base of end users for network access across diverse network environments. In particular, configuring suitable network architecture for vehicular environments (e.g., automobiles, buses, airplanes, trains, boats, etc.) presents unique difficulties. Vehicles can be mobile across a large geographic area, can travel at variable speeds, can have internal networks related to the vehicle itself, and can include more than one end user at a time. Providing the ability to synthesize and enhance the performance of audio-visual data, and to offer noise cancellation and gesture based user interfaces in the vehicular environment presents significant challenges to system designers, vehicle manufacturers and the like.